


The Greatest Husband

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Pickle Saga [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: A short interlude as Harry catches Rabastan up on the events from 'Life Starts Here'





	The Greatest Husband

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to the terrific RedHorse, for her fantastic Beta'ing skills.

Harry collapsed into his favourite chair by the fire and found his lap filled with an oversized pup. “Down, Merlin!” The German shepherd yawned, its tongue lolling out. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the dog off him gently, cursing at the dog hairs on his black robe. Inky, Kiana’s black cat, rubbed up against his leg, purring softly. 

 

“Welcome home, love.” Rabastan dropped a kiss onto Harry’s forehead while pressing a glass of whiskey into his husband's hand. Merlin laid down across Harry’s feet. Inky still purring softly at his side. 

 

“Thanks,” Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his free hand “Where are the kids?”

 

“Sleepover at Hermione's.” Rabastan settled onto the sofa, eyeing his tired husband.“How was Lani’s first week?”

 

“She’s going to be just fine.” Harry tilted his glass, watching the whiskey swirl. “She’s already got a tight group of friends. It’s Draco I feel sorry for - he’ll be grey by Christmas.” 

 

Rabastan paused, then said thoughtfully, “We should get him something extra nice for Christmas.”

 

“A  _ gigantic _ case of firewhiskey,” Harry replied.

 

“I feel like we’d be encouraging him to become an alcoholic.”

 

“He won’t need encouraging if Lani makes the Quidditch team.”

 

“Oh, she isn’t.”

 

“She’s planning on trying out.” Harry made a face. “I defy the current captain to tell her no.”

 

Rabastan chuckled "I defy anyone to tell her no." Rabastan chuckled.

 

The two men settled into a comfortable silence. Harry sipped at his whiskey while Rabastan eyed his husband carefully. Rabastan went upstairs, a plan forming in his mind. Merlin settled in front of the fireplace, Inky curling up beside him. 

 

Harry relaxed further into the overstuffed chair that so reminded him of the ones in Gryffindor Tower, fully intent on becoming one with the chair. His eyelids drooped, a week's worth of trying to teach Wizarding History to the students catching up with him. He was just dozing off when Rabastan's gentle touch woke him.

 

Rabastan pulled his tired husband to his feet. Harry yawned and slumped against Rabastan, who only chuckled and picked Harry up. Harry automatically wrapped his legs around Rabastan’s waist as Rabastan headed towards the stairs. 

  
  


"Wha -?" Harry asked tiredly

 

"Hush," Rabastan kissed Harry's forehead. Shrugging, Harry closed his eyes, his cheek pressed against Rabastan's strong shoulder.

 

The relaxing scent of Jasmine and Jojoba gently awakened his senses. Harry breathed deeply, inhaling his favourite scents.  A door opened and steam poured out. Harry raised his head, a silly grin on his face.

 

Rabastan had filled the bathroom with scented candles, rose flower petals were scattered on the floor and the bath was filled with warm water and bubbles.

 

“I thought a relaxing bath would do you some good." Rabastan carefully sat Harry down on the edge of the bath. "And then I can read to you as you fall asleep."

 

"You," Harry grabbed Rabastan by the shirt and pulled in down for a kiss, "are the greatest husband in the world."

 

Two hours later, Harry was curled around Rabastan in their bed as the older man read quietly, his fingers running through Harry's still damp hair.

 

Nights like this, where Harry could come home and just be with Rabastan, away from all the pressures of school and the hectic chaos of looking after three unruly children, were the nights Harry cherished the most.

 

He rested his head on Rabastan’s firm chest, the steady thumping of Rabastan’s heart filling his ear and his husband's soft voice washing over him. Harry fell into a deep, content sleep.


End file.
